In regards to the current toy car market, toy cars having simple movements are not in demand. Therefore, the search for more complex toy car designs has become the major emphasis of the toy car manufacturing industry. However, there are at present many toy cars capable of performing a range of different operational actions and although each such toy car offers unique characteristics, they all still have the common shortcomings of a overly complicated structure and higher production costs. In view of this situation, the inventor of the invention herein has especially designed a kind of toy car that in addition to being capable of normal toy car actions, also carries figurines holding guns and sitting on seats that move inward and outward, and furthermore, features a toy car complete with a trailing helicopter that climbs and descends as the rotors are spinning, thereby presenting consumers even more selection opportunities. Especially noteworthy is that the invention herein utilizes an exceptionally uncomplicated structure to achieve the aforementioned actions, while offering simplified toy car construction and reduced manpower assembly requirements which significantly lowers production costs and raises the practical value of the toy car product.
To enable inspection officials to further understand the finer structural and performance capabilities of the invention herein, the following detailed description of the appended drawings follows below.